Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to solid sorbents for CO2 capture and sequestration. More particularly, embodiments relate to amine functional solid sorbents for CO2 capture and sequestration.
Description of the Related Art
Rising levels of atmospheric CO2 from the consumption of fossil fuels have been widely implicated as a main contributor to global climate change. To mitigate the surging CO2 emissions, post-combustion capture from existing power plant emissions provides a feasible near-term solution. The current state-of-the-art industrial process for post-combustion capture—amine scrubbing—is based on CO2 absorption using aqueous amine solutions or chilled ammonia, which suffers from relatively low energy efficiency and issues associated with the use of liquid amine solvents such as equipment corrosion, solvent loss, and toxicity. To overcome such challenges, adsorption via solid-supported amines has been proposed as an attractive alternative for low temperature post-combustion capture. Based on the reversible amine-CO2 chemistry, solid-supported amines are highly selective towards CO2 and more robust in terms of capacity against moisture compared to adsorbents based mainly on physisorption, such as zeolites, activated carbons and many metal-organic frameworks. Meanwhile, the energy penalty required for sorbent regeneration and corrosiveness can potentially be reduced as amines are anchored to solid supports.
In light of the foregoing advantages of amine functional solid sorbents for CO2 capture and sequestration, desirable are additional high capacity amine functional solid sorbents that may be readily and efficiently prepared.